


Now It's A Holiday

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fire in the fireplace and breakfast in bed. Christmas, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now It's A Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 22, sleeping in. Also written as a fill for my fic tac toe card from . Master list is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/397320.html). This prompt is fireplace.

Arthur was warm when he woke up. Given that it's December, he shouldn't be this warm in the morning. There's usually only embers in the fireplace by the time the sun rises because Merlin refuses to let any of the servants come in and stoke the logs. It's gotten a bit better now that they're lovers--body heat shared is heat increased, Merlin says--but still.

He also smelled breakfast.

He opened an eye, but can't see anything in front of him. Only an empty bed and the window (he noted absently that it's snowing). He took a deep breath and rolled over. "Merlin?" he called.

"Right here," Merlin replied. 

Arthur opened his eyes and watched Merlin sit on the bed, holding a platter. "Breakfast on time. For once."

"Well, lately, it's because a certain someone was keeping me in bed until he was ready to wake up," Merlin argued.

Arthur snorted. "As if I chained you to my bed."

Merlin smirked. "That was you last night, wasn't it?"

Arthur blushed furiously. "Breakfast? In bed?"

"Christmas," Merlin said. "You have no duties today."

"Except Mass," Arthur points out. "Which is soon."

Merlin shrugged. "A few hours away. I've told the guards that you've asked for a lie in this morning, to rest and to reflect on the Mass later. It'll leave us with enough time for us to lay here in bed which we never get to do and eat this delicious breakfast and pretend that we're not..." He trailed off, but Arthur knew what he meant anyway.

Sitting up, Arthur smiled. "Just us. Breakfast in bed with no duties to be done."

Merlin nodded and smiled sheepishly. Arthur breathed deeply. "Come on. Sit next to me and we'll feed each other whatever it is you brought. It better be good."

"Mm, fruit and sausage and even some of those pastries you like," Merlin told him. 

"Oh, it is a holiday," Arthur joked. "A nice fire going, it's snowing, you're still in bed, and now there are pastries."

Merlin sighed. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

Arthur kissed his temple. "Never. But it's okay. You tease me all the time."

"Because you're a clot pole," Merlin argued.

"Your clot pole."

"That you are. Shall we start with the apple?"


End file.
